Tight Shirts and Pocketless Pants
by Tidal Waves
Summary: The notsocommon story of Lily and James. The story takes place in their sixthyear. James is a player, and Lily is a good girl with a wild side. In her words, Seriously, what good girl plays drums?
1. Idiot

September 1

Okay, well mum gave me this journal in the hopes that "I will learn how to express my feelings in a non-condescending way." Honestly, having a teacher as a mum is extremely annoying sometimes. Anyway, the short and short of it is that she wants me to write in here so that I can learn to say what I think without insulting anyone while doing it.

Personally, I don't think that I have much of a problem in that respect, except around my parents. It's not like I'm going to tell her the details of my personal life, so I act as annoying as possible so that they will leave me alone.

All that aside, I might as well introduce myself because I am "supposed to treat the journal like an equal." My god, does she think I'm three years old? But just to make her feel better, My name is Lily Marie Evans, and I'm sixteen years old. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry because, obviously enough, I am a witch. I have awful red hair that I cut to just below ear length this summer. My eyes are bright green and they are basically the only part of me that I like. My parents are muggles (non-magical folk) and I have an annoying sister named Petunia who is also a muggle.

But that is the boring bits, and if you really want to know more about my background, then I'll have to tell you that you are insane. The present is much more interesting than the past.

So, right now I'm sitting on my bed with the curtains drawn. I'm in the sixth-year girls' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. It's late right now, and I can hear snoring coming form one of my friend's beds. It's probably Wyn.

Crap, I just forgot what I was going to write about. Never mind, I remember. Okay well, today on the Hogwarts Express, I was sitting with Wyn and Erica. We were having a great time talking about what we did over the summer. Wyn went to Greece over vacation because her mum is Greek. It sounds like she had an awesome time. I wish I went somewhere like that. I just got to go to the Isle of Mann with my stupid parents. Honestly! What normal teenager wants to spend their valuable summer in a place that still in the 1800's?

Anyway, we were having a wonderful conversation, when who comes barging in but James, Sirius, and Remus. What a wonderful way to start a day! Well, maybe Erica and Wyn enjoyed it, because I happen to knop that Erica thinks Remus is hot, and Wyn is practically in love with Sirius. I make it sound worse than it actually is though, I think. James is extremely hot. And I mean hot. But he is such an arse! And a player! I mean, I guess he is a friend, but I'm mad at him half the time.

If you did a comparison between him and his friends, he would definitely be the worst. Below I've done a little numerical analysis of James, Sirius and Remus.

Name: **James**

Hotness: **9**

Niceness: **2**

Brains: **9**

Talent: **7.5**

Total:** 27.5**

**x**

Name: **Sirius**

Hotness: **9**

Niceness: **6**

Brains: **9**

Talent: **8**

Total: **32**

**x**

Name: **Remus**

Hotness: **7**

Niceness: **7**

Brains: **7**

Talent: **7**

Total: **28**

So as you can see, James is by far the worst. I left Peter out for obvious reasons. His score would be so low that you couldn't get a good comparison. Sirius, of course, has the best score. I have already noted this and acted upon it. For a year.

That's right, I, Lily Evans, went out with Sirius Black for an entire year. But then he dumped me because he liked some other girl. I didn't really care though, because it was third year and I wasn't exactly in love. I just enjoyed the snogging. ;) We're still really good friends. Well most of the time. Half the time I want to punch him in the face for being a wise-arse. It gets kinda annoying after a while.

Anyway, getting back to the Hogwarts Express. So the three boys came waltzing into our compartment. Right away James decided that he had to make some incredibly stupid comment to me. He takes one look at my shirt and loudly says, "You know, Lily, if that shirt was any tighter, you'd be dead."

Well, I just so happened to be wearing a new shirt that I bought the day before and I liked it very much. Naturally I stood up and slapped him hard. Not on the face though, 'cause for some reason I refuse to slap anyone there. I did, however, slap him on the arm, and judging by his reaction it hurt. A lot. Perhaps now would be a good time to mention that I used to take karate for two years, and if I want to hurt someone, I will.

Yes, so after that, James retreated to the farthest possible seat in the compartment away from me. He is such a baby. The rest of the trip passed fairly well. Remus and I left a few times to take a quick walk through the corridors. Soon after, we all changed into our robes and got off the train.

The feast was the same as ever, with Dumbledore making his customary speech. Surprisingly James and co. didn't bother pulling off a prank like they have every year at the welcoming feast. I guess they are going to pull it at breakfast. Even though I've never actually said anything to anyone, I actually really like the pranks that those boys pull. It takes a lot of skill to do what they do, and anyone who has ever seen one of their better pranks should understand instantly why James and Sirius are the top students in the school, with Remus not far behind.

I hope that it doesn't sound like bragging if I say that I am at the same level as James and Sirius. We all excel at different subjects thought. I'm the best at Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy; James is best at Transfiguration, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius is the best at pretty much everything else. We three are always the top three students in every subject, even though we almost never study. We're always busy doing other stuff, namely Tidal Waves.

What, you may ask, is Tidal Waves? Well, Tidal Waves is that name of the unofficial school band, consisting of James, Sirius, Wyn, and myself. We have a practice almost every night and were getting and better always. We even have a few gigs lined up in Hogsmeade for this year, and Dumbledore has agreed to let us go down and play provided a professor accompanies us. Sirius is the lead singer of the band, and he is really good. He's never taken a singing lesson but he's the best I've ever heard. James plays bass, and Wyn plays guitar, with Sirius sometimes backing her up. I, as you can probably tell, play drums. Always have, always will. For some slower songs I do the vocals, but it's mostly all Sirius. He's a talented guy, what can I say?

So we have our practices in the room of requirement with instruments and equipment that is magically powered, because obviously electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts. When we started the band in fifth-year, it was kind of a joke. None of us really knew how to play, but the more we practised, the better we got. Now, we are one of the better bands out there, if I do say so myself. (Note the gigs lined up in Hogsmeade.)

So when I'm not doing band stuff, I'm either reading, hanging out with my friends, or doing a minimal amount of homework so that I keep my grades up and stay out of detention. It's weird, but most of the people that I know think that I am some goody-good, teacher's pet, know-it-all, but when I hear that, I have to laugh.

Seriously, what good girl plays the drums? Let alone is in a band? None, I'll tell you. None.

So that's the story of my life. I'm going to go throw this book in my bottom drawer now, and you had better hope that I remember to write in here again, because if I don't, it's going to get pretty dusty.

Night,

Lily


	2. Prick

**Author's Note:** Hey. Sorry at how short this is and how crappy it is. I really jsut wanted to get rid of it, becuase i want to move on with the story, and stupid filler chapters havet o occur so that the plot can get developed.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Check out some of my other stories if you get a chance.

Tidal Waves

**October 12**

Wow! I have some awesome news! Hogwarts is having a Halloween dance! And Tidal Waves is playing!

Let me start at the beginning.

Dumbledore, in one of his fits of madness, decided that it would be a good idea for the school to have a dance to "raise the spirits of the general school populous," or some such thing. It's going to be on Halloween from 9:00 until 1:00 in the morning, and it's for fourth years and up. I am soooooo excited!

But wait! It gets even better! The Head Girl is a good friend of mine, and she talked Dumbledore into letting Tidal Waves play! Yes! Hold on a moment while I go do another happy dance. . . .

Back! And it gets even better! We're even going to get paid for it! Dumbledore called us (that is to say, the band) into his office after he announced the dance, and told us that he wanted us to play. He then went on to say that since we were getting paid to do gigs in Hogsmeade, and the school would normally pay for a band to play, he would pay us. Of course we accepted. We don't desperately need the money, but the exposure'll be awesome, and the money will help towards paying for the record that we want to make at some point in the near future.

This means that we're going to need to rehearse a lot more than we already do, because we need to be able to play a ton of songs, and some of our newer ones aren't exactly the greatest. But we'll get them down, because that's what we do, and it's what we love.

Lily

**xoxox**

**October 16**

Gah!

We were all in Transfiguration today, when McGonagall decided that we would learn how to do human transfiguration. We were supposed to try changing our nose into that of any animal we wished, and I wanted to try and change mine into a toucan's beak. Well, first thing I know, there's James and Sirius with their noses changed into a stag's and a dog's respectively. It didn't even take them a minute! McGonagall gave them ten points each for Gryffindor, and they looked rather smug for the rest of the class. I, however, had a few problems.

There I stood, in front of the mirror that was hanging on the wall, and try as I might, I couldn't get my nose to change. I was trying and trying, but still, no toucan beak appeared. I was about to scream in frustration, when who sidles into view, but James Potter himself, stag nose still in place. He grinned at my red face, and then proceeded to inform me that, if I wanted a toucan beak, I would be failing at my task for quite some time, because a toucan's beak is also it's mouth. He advised me to try something that was just a nose, like a pig, before he flounced off to talk with Sirius.

I glared after him for a while, before turning back to my mirror. I tried making my nose into a pig's and, lo and behold, it worked! Too bad that the suggestion had to come from James Potter, though. Else-wise I might have actually been happy about it.

Anyhow, I have band practice tonight, so I have to go finish my Charms homework. Professor Flitwick'll have my hide if I don't hand in my essay by tomorrow.

Lily

**xoxox**

**October 17**

That James Potter sure has a lot of nerve. You know what he did last night at band practice? Well, of course you don't, you're just a book. I'll tell you though, so that you can feel nice and involved.

Band practice was going well. We had gone through our old songs seamlessly, and we were working on a couple of the newer songs that we wanted to play for Halloween. We decided to have a conference on what we thought was wrong with the songs, so we all stretched out on the floor and tried to work out what was off. Sirius and Wyn got into a heated argument about one of the guitar riffs, and while they were arguing, James reached over and grabbed my rear. Just like that. He simply reached over, and gave my butt a squeeze.

I promptly slapped him, and asked him what the hell he was doing. The cocky bastard simply grinned, shrugged, and complimented me on my "nice and firm ass." His words, not mine.

The audacity! I was about to start yelling at him, when Sirius said "Let's try it again," and we all scrambled to get back to our instruments. Naturally, I tripped over my feet as I made my way to my drum set, and fell straight into James. He grinned at my scowl, and placed me back on my feet. I made a rude gesture at him, which only made him grin even more.

I hate him so much!

Lily

**xoxox**

**October 21**

Today was the best ever. Erica, Wyn and I were walking down the corridor to the Charm's classroom when who should appear but James and Sirius. Now normally, this would be my cue to say something rude and shove on past, but today, the circumstances were different. They were wearing pink tutus and pointe shoes. It was so cute.

Luckily for them, I had a camera in my bag. Some stupid little fourth-year thought it would be funny if he took photos up my skirt, so I gave the idiot detention and confiscated his camera. Anyways, I whipped it out, and started taking pictures. Sirius got into it and started doing pirouettes and jumping about like a loony. James, however, stood there and pouted.

Unfortunately for me, James doesn't pout like a normal person. No, he has to pout in this incredibly hot way that makes me want to go over and snog the living daylights out of him. However, he is an arse-grabbing prick, so that won't be happening in the near future, no matter how much I'd actually like to go do it.

But that was only the first thing that made the day so great. At lunchtime, they served fish and chips, which they haven't done in well over a year. Since fish and chips is probably my favourite thing to eat of all time, I was pretty excited. I think I ate three helpings. I _love_ my awesome metabolism. I can eat huge amounts of food and never gain a pound. Sure, It'll probably catch up to me when I'm forty or something, but right now I don't care. Food good.

We had band practice tonight, and it went well. Except for when James grabbed my arse again. Twice. Honestly! Is there a sign on my behind that says "Grab me!"? Well, there isn't. I checked.

But you want to know what the really sad thing is? I kind of liked it.

Yeah. I know.

Sad, right?

Yup.

Well, I hear Wyn coming up the stairs, so I've got to stop for now, but I'll continue this discussion soon.

Lily


End file.
